¿SOLTERONA?
by Teudesvintha
Summary: Una vida de solteria aburrida, donde sueñas que venga el principe del sexo y te eche los mejores polvos de tu vida, tan buenos que no puedas cerrar las piernas.
1. INTRO

¿SOLTERONA?

-Es una putada la nueva legislación mágica de empresas.-Dijo Sheila mientras encendía el tercer cigarrillo de la noche.

-¿Qué nueva legislación?

-La que dice algo así como que no puedes acostarte con tu jefe, ni mamarsela por un ascenso.

-¿Quién se ha corrido en tu cara sin darte el ascenso?- preguntó riéndose Ginny.

-Vosotros reíros, jodida panda de mamones chupa gaitas, pero es una jodida putada que después de chuparsela al cabronazo de tu jefe, vaya y te de por el culo.

-Pero si eso es lo que mas morbo te da.

-Oh!! Cállate maricon.

-Lo confieso, yo Jonathan Harther, soy Gay.

Los cuatro se rieron hasta que no pudieron mas. Pidieron otra ronda de cervezas y siguieron criticando:

-Dinos Gin, que tal esta tu jefe?- preguntó Nicole extasiada al rememorar la imagen del jefe de Ginny.

-¿Sigue estando tan jodidamente bueno?- a Sheila le encantaba hablar finamente, y su palabra favorita era Joder, usada, claro esta, con diferentes significados.

-A ese no me importaría hacerle un gran favor, siempre y cuando yo fuese su caballito.

-Mi jefe sigue siendo un cabronazo con el mejor cuerpo creado en el mundo para echar polvos. Y por desgracia para ti Jonna, Sigue siendo Hetero.

-Nunca se sabe, siempre puede cambiar de acera.

-Imposible. Se morirá y puedes estar seguro de que no habrá repetido cama con la misma mujer.

-¡Que tarde es! Me voy, mañana tengo una reunión con unos inversores que quieren comprar la empresa de Escobas Náuticas.

-Espera Nicole, yo también me marcho, esto de trabajar es una jodida mierda. Nos vemos zorras.

Se despidieron de Sheila y Nicole. Como de costumbre a Jonna le toco pagar la cena. Ginny y Jonna salieron del bar y cogieron un taxis.

-Joder!!!

-¿Qué ocurre Ginn?

-Lo había olvidado. Mañana tengo una reunión sobre la nueva campaña publicitaria de Navidad, y no he preparado nada. Me despedirán.

-No!! Siempre puedes recurrir al sexo. Tirate a tu jefe en plan calentorra desenfrenada, he oído que eso les pone a los hetero.

-Muchas gracias, pero no. El no se fijaría en mi, ni siquiera para echar un polvo desesperado.

-¿Pero no te tiró los cejos la semana pasada?

-Bueno, es que.... exactamente...no se si lo soñé.....

-¡¡¡Eres increíble!!!

Ginny se despidió de Jonna, y subió sola a su triste apartamento de soltera en el centro de Londres. Todo este tiempo había conseguido sobrellevarlo gracias a sus tres grandes amigos.

Sheila era reportera en una revista mágica de turismo, por lo que siempre estaba viajando y se había tirado a medio planeta, le encantaba pensar en el sexo sin compromiso.

Luego estaba Nicole asesora financiera de empresas mágicas, muy buena en su trabajo, pero bastante inestable, no podía estar mas de 10 minutos sin hablar con su novio.

Y por último estaba Jonna, era un hombre Gay sin complejos, encantador y alocado. Jonna creía que siendo modelo de ropa interior masculina podía tirarse a quien le diera la gana. Pobre. Aun no había despertado de su sueño.

Su piso estaba hecho un desastre, aun tenía cajas con comida del chino de la semana pasada repartidas por la alfombra; y su ropa yacía desperdigada por el suelo de la habitación y del baño.

Sin ganas de nada se desnudo, dejando por donde podía la ropa y se metió en la cama. Mañana le esperaría un largo día.

-Joder!!!!!

El despertador no había sonado, y ya llegaba 20 minutos tarde al trabajo. Se levanto y se dirigió al armario, estaba vacío, a excepción de una minifalda negra y una camisa blanca que le estaba un poco pequeña. Busco por el suelo ropa interior limpia, y encontró un sostén negro y un tanga. Se reprimió el ser tan desordenada. Se vistió, y se arregló como pudo su cabello rebelde, y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba en un taxi de camino a la oficina pensando en la gran idea que la salvaría del paro.

-Siento llegar tarde.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieses, Weasley.- la miró de arriba abajo, parándose en su corta minifalda y la estrecha camisa que acentuaba sus curvas.- Dolaguy ya ha resuelto la campaña publicitaria de navidad. Ahora quiero que te encargues de la campaña publicitaria de Sheldom's.

-Esa agencia de modelos.

-Si correcto, premio para la niña.-parecía cabreado, pero lo peor es que parecía que se aumento iba aumentando.- Van a hacer un pase de modelos con algunos jugadores de Quidditch, y quiero que te encargues de todo.

-Esta bien, lo haré.

-Vendrán dentro de una hora, así que quiero verte en la sala de reuniones dentro de 55 minutos. Lo has comprendido??

-Si.

-Puedes irte.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto Weasley, esa falda te sienta muy bien, pero el tanga aun mejor. Tienes algún plan para esta noche?

N/A: HOLA, YA SÉ QUE TENGO UNOS CUANTOS FICS SIN TERMINAR, PERO PROMETO QUE ESTAS NAVIDADES TENDRÁN MUCHAS SORPRESAS, DE MOMENTO OS DEJO UN ADELANTO DE UN NUEVO FIC, QUE ESTA EN LA LINEA DE SEXO SEGURO, PERO NO SON IGUALES.

DENTRO DE POCO HABRA MAS DE MUCHAS COSAS. NO OS LO PERDAIS.

DECIDME SI MERECE LA PENA SEGUIR.

POR CIERTO, NO QUEREIS SABER QUIEN ES EL JEFE DE GINNY?????

BESITOS Y MUCHOS R/R.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

¿SOLTERONA?

CAPÍTULO 1

"Tonta, tonta, tonta" No se dejaba de repetir mientras se dirigía a la sala de reuniones. ¿Cómo había llegado a pasar aquello? "Gracias a los teléfonos y a los estúpidos clientes que no paraban de llamar a la agencia"

"¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese sonado el teléfono?: Posiblemente hubiera quedado con él, lo que incluye un polvo después de la cena, y me hubiera hecho ilusiones incluso sabiendo que no volvería a quedar conmigo. Todos saben que es un gilipollas megalómano y prepotente. Se cree con derecho a todo por haber sido el jugador mas rápido de la historia, pero una mala caída le había jodido el brazo. Y ahora se creía un héroe con derecho a todo tipo de roce. Capullo."

A Ginny le extrañaba de gran manera como había cambiado desde que se convirtió en una gran súper estrella del deporte mágico.

Entró en la sala de reuniones contenta de haber llegado puntual. Para su desgracia solo estaba su jefe, leyendo el periódico. Sin hacer ruido se sentó en el lado mas alejado de la mesa rectangular de conferencias.

-Los de Sheldom's están a punto de llegar, así que no la cagues como de costumbre.

-Nunca la he cagado.

-¿Y que me dices de aquella vez en la que insultaste al primer ministro Francés en su cara, diciendo que los políticos franceses no sirven nada mas que para pasear por sus museos llenos de arte abstractos, que según tu tienen la misma composición que el dibujo de un niño de párvulo?

-Pensé que era otra persona.

-La jodiste bien jodida, si no sabes de que hablas mejor cállate, que callada pareces algo. No hace falta que nos deslumbres con tus grandes dotes de habladora ni con tu gran saber.

- ¿Te crees mejor que nadie?

-Es que soy mejor que nadie.

Ginny le iba a replicar pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron los ejecutivos y modelos de Sheldom's.

Ginny se desilusionó al no ver a su amigo Jonna. La mayoría de los que entraban tenían pinta de Gays, y era una pena, por algunos estaban muy bien. "Que desperdicio" susurró.

Los dos saludaron a los de Sheldom's y les hicieron tomar asiento. Solo había cuatro ejecutivos de la agencia de modelos, los demás eran dos deportistas que se habían presentado a la campaña.

-Si no les importa esperar unos minutos, falta la estrella de mi proyecto.

A Ginny no le costó entablar conversación con los ejecutivos. Siempre le habían caído mejor los gays que los hetero; los primeros eran mas amables y educados, y cuando te hablaban te miraban a los ojos; los segundos eran bastos y brutos, y casi siempre te miraban a las tetas cuando hablabas con ellos.

Por lo contrario, los jugadores prefirieron entablar conversación con su jefe, al que pidieron un autógrafo.

La puerta se abrió y por fin llegó la súper estrella.

-Por fin llegaste Draco!!!!

-Siento la tardanza, el trafico es horrible.

-Os presento a Draco Malfoy. El será el que posé para la campaña.- dijo el ejecutivo.

-Siempre te han ido las pelotas, no Malfoy? Por eso sigues intentando jugar al Quiddicht.

-Al menos lo intento ¿Qué tal tu brazo Potter?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny respiraba al fin tranquila en la salita después de una reunión tensa entre dos enemigos mortales. Terminó su taza de café y buscó entre los muebles buscando algún dulce.

La reunión en general había salido bien, es decir, sin ninguna victima mortal, pero por toda la sala se habían escuchado las indirectas-directas de ambos.

De repente le sonó el móvil. Era Jonna.

-"¿Te has enterado ya?"- parecía que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-"Voy a ver a Draco Malfoy en ropa interior. ¿No es maravillosos?"

-Jonna siento decirte que es hetero.

-"De los sueños también vive la gente. Pero de todas formas tiene un gran corazón."

-¿Qué corazón? Creía que carecían de el los reptiles?

-"No estés celosa que tu también vas a poder verlo. Además, ¿no te parece maravilloso que se preste a hacer una presentación de ropa interior para que todo el mundo pueda disfrutar de la vista?"

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala, pero Ginny no lo advirtió.

-Sinceramente, creo que todo aquel que se preste a hacer semejante circo por conseguir un poco mas de fama no merece ninguna atención, y menos aún los deportistas con aire de grandeza que se sientan mejores que todos y por ello piensen que tienen que ser adorados. Por esa excusa se prestan todos a hacer desfiles de moda, para que la gente les admire, y vean lo que nunca serán. No son mas que unos cabronazos a los que hay que matar.

-¿Tu me matarías?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

A Ginny se le cayó el móvil al darse cuenta de quien era. Era Draco Malfoy.

¿Cómo era posible? Había vuelto a cagarla, pero esta vez había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Yo....eh....-se estaba volviendo roja- No debería estar aquí.

-Lo siento, es que olvidé mi capa en la sala y al verla a usted por la ventana pensé que quizás no le importaría ayudarme. Solo la robaré un minuto, en lo que tarde en abrirme la puerta y coger la capa.

-Es lo mínimo que puede hacer, después de todo le he puesto a parir.

-Y eso que solo he escuchado la última parte, porque si la llegó a escuchar entera no se lo que hubiera pasado. Quizás hubiese sacado una estaca y me abría sacado el corazón.

-¿Tiene corazón?

-Eh....- se había quedado sin una respuesta ingeniosa, pero no pudo dejar de sonreír sinceramente- Muy bien, me lo merezco por cotilla accidental.

Salieron de la salita y se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones que no estaba muy lejos de allí. Ginny abrió la puerta y entraron. Rápidamente Draco divisó su capa sobre el respaldo de una silla.

-Dígame una cosa señorita: ¿Piensa en disculparse por lo que me ha dicho – porque estoy seguro que esas palabras le salieron del alma cuando se acordó de mi- o prefiere invitarme a cenar?

-¿Cómo?

-Por favor señorita no me haga repetir la pregunta- es que es muy larga- y le guiñó un ojo.

-Lamento todo aquello que pudo hacerle daño, fue fruto de una frustración laboral, la cual pague con su recuerdo. ¿Contento?

-No del todo.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Ya lo sabrá. Gracias por ayudarme a recuperar mi capa, se lo agradezco. Ahora tengo que irme, llego tarde. Hasta la próxima.

-Adiós.

Vio como Draco abandonaba la sala, y acto seguido entró su jefe. "¿Qué querría ahora ese gilipollas?" Se preguntó a si misma.

-¿Qué hacías con ese cabronazo en la misma sala y los dos solos?

-¿De repente te importa lo que hago?

-Me importa todo aquello que hagan mis propiedades.

-No soy de tu propiedad, y no pienso entrar en tu juego. Olvida ya la enemistad, solo era una riña de colegiales. Madura de una vez.

Harry se contuvo para no chillarla. Ginny se dirigió a la puerta de salida, pero antes de poder salir Harry la cogió por el brazo.

-¿Aun no me has contestado?

-¿Qué?- estaba comenzando a pensar que su jefe estaba seriamente loco.

-¿Haces algo esta noche?

-Si, ya tengo planes.

-¿Con Malfoy?

-NO! Mi amigo Richard llega esta noche después de haber hecho una investigación en el amazonas, y le hemos preparado una cena de bienvenida.

Se soltó del brazo de Harry y salió rápidamente. Cada vez soportaba menos a Harry, no llegaba a entender por qué llegó a quererlo, y sobre todo por qué había cambiado tan drásticamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin daban las 6:30, hora de irse de la oficina. Recogió sus cosas y se puso el abrigo de camino al ascensor. Por desgracia Harry también tenía intención de usar el ascensor.

Llegó el ascensor y entraron los dos solos.

Pasaron pocos segundos en silencio, hasta que Harry lo rompió:

-Siento lo de antes.

-Olvídalo- no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con su jefe.

-No, de verdad, perdóname. Me he comportado como un cretino- "Ni que lo digas" pensó Ginny"- llevo unos meses muy malos y los estoy pagando con la gente mas cercana- poco a poco Harry se estaba acercando peligrosamente- con la gente que yo mas quiero- Ginny ya estaba casi completamente pegada a la pared- y por eso quiero que me perdones.

Ginny no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, la cara de Harry se acercaba peligrosamente a la suya, pero lo mas extraño es que la mano de Harry ya había comenzado a hacer pequeñas exploraciones por debajo de su falda, concretamente en su trasero.

Nada mas que llego el ascensor a la planta baja Ginny rápidamente se deshizo de Harry, el cual había estado a punto de besarla.

Con paso rápido y seguida muy de cerca por Harry, salió a la calle. Pero ese día estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Delante del moderno edificio se encontraba estacionado un Mercedes azul plateado con su dueño apoyado en la puerta del conductor como si esperase a alguien.

-Pensé que nunca saldría- Draco se acercó a ella desde el coche, mientras Harry, que acababa de salir, miraba la escena entre asombro y cabreo.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Bueno..., digamos que aun no la he escuchado decir lo siento, así que me he tomado la libertad para que me invite a cenar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: YA ESTOY DE VUELTA AQUÍ CON OTRO CAPI PARA ESTE NUEVO FICS, Y OS PROMETO QUE LOS OTROS ESTAN EN PROCESO DE ESCRITURA, PERO NO PODÍA DEJAR A ESTE PORQUE YA LO TENGO COMPLETAMENTE PENSADO, NO SERÁ MUY LARGO.

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y GRACIAS POR LOS R/R.

ESPERO VEROS PRONTO

BESITOS


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

¿SOLTERONA?

CAPÍTULO 2

-Pensé que nunca saldría- Draco se acercó a ella desde el coche, mientras Harry, que acababa de salir, miraba la escena entre asombro y cabreo.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Bueno..., digamos que aun no la he escuchado decir lo siento, así que me he tomado la libertad para que me invite a cenar.

-Ah!

-O si lo prefiere, puedo invitarla yo a cenar en agradecimiento por haberme devuelto la capa.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, es muy amable, pero ya tengo la noche resuelta.

-¿Y ese compromiso no es amovible?

-Me temo que no. En otra ocasión.- a Ginny no le hizo falta ver la cara de Harry, pero estaba segura de que estaría sonriendo abiertamente.

Ginny sacó de su bolso un móvil y llamó:

-Necesito un taxis para el aeropuerto desde..- Draco no la había dejado terminar, le había cogido el móvil y había colgado.

-Déjeme llevarla, le prometo que no soy ningún psicópata ni desequilibrado psíquico.

-Esta bien.

Ginny guardó el móvil y se metió en el coche. A través de la ventanilla podía ver a Harry con cara de cabreo y en el mismo lugar. Ya se lo estaba imaginando al día siguiente, tendría un cabreo de mil demonios. Da igual, ya pensaría que hacer mañana.

Draco entro en el coche y al poco tiempo ya estaban circulando por la gran ciudad camino del aeropuerto.

-Llegaremos en unos 15 minutos.

-No tenías por qué.

-Me apetecía, no todos los días tengo el placer de ser criticado por alguien tan hermosa como tu.

-Vale! Lo siento mucho, no debí decir eso.

-No importa. ¿Te importaría contestarme a una pregunta sinceramente?

-Supongo que no.

-¿Qué hace alguien como tu trabajando para un gilipollas como Potter?

-Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé.

-¿Y....- Draco no pudo formular su pregunta porque se vio interrumpido por el móvil de Ginny.

-¿Si?- contestó esta.

-_Ginny, soy Sheila._

-¿Qué pasa?

-_Richard no va ha llegar, se ha quedado en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, al parecer había problemas con su vuelo._

-¿No será grave?

_-Por supuesto que no, Ginny. Bueno, te dejo que he quedado con Michelle el traductor hindú que esta muy bien, espero que esta noche practiquemos un poquito el idioma._

-¡Sheila!

_-¡Por favor, Ginn!_

-¿Qué?

_-Nada, besos guarra._

-Adiós, mañana nos vemos.

-_Si me quedan fuerzas._- y colgó.

Guardó el teléfono al mismo tiempo que el coche aparcaba en el parking del aeropuerto.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Draco.

-Mi amigo Richard, que al final no viene.

-En un momento así no debería decirlo, pero me alegro que no haya venido, así podemos ir a cenar.- puso en marcha de nuevo el coche y salió del aeropuerto, cogiendo la interestatal directo hacia el centro.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Me resulta bastante extraño que me trates así de bien, ¿sabes quien soy, verdad?

-Como no voy a saberlo Ginny, ¿o prefieres que te llame Ginevra?

-Entonces hay algo que no me cuadra.

-¿El qué?

-Tu comportamiento.

Draco comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, parecía que no podía parar.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Tú.

-¿Yo?

-Si, tu.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Mejor te lo cuento cenando.

* * *

Ginny y entraron en un lujoso restaurante del centro de Londres. Nada mas entrar un hombre les saludo cortésmente y les hizo sentar en una mesa. A Ginny le dio la impresión de que esa mesa era exclusivamente de Draco.

-¿Vienes mucho por aquí? Parece que esta mesa te pertenece.

-Suelo frecuentarlo. Y si, esta mesa es mi preferida. Siempre me siento en esta.

-Así que traes a muchas mujeres por aquí, ¿no?

-No exactamente- dijo medio riéndose.

-¿Entonces?

-No te recordaba tan sociable, si no mas....., como decirlo....

-¿Tonta?

-No era eso exactamente.

-¿Vas a contestar a mi pregunta?

-¿Cuál?

-¿Draco Malfoy la esta eludiendo?.

-No eludo ninguna pregunta.

-¿Entonces?

-Parece ser tu pregunta favorita: entonces.

-También se decir: ¿Y bien?

-Suelo frecuentarlo porque traigo a cenar a mi madre muchas noches. ¿Decepcionada?

Ginny no contesto. No sabia por qué pero se sentía fuera de lugar.

-Deberías haberme dejado que me cambiase de ropa al menos. No hubiéramos tardado nada en ir a mi apartamento.

-Creí que aun era pronto para ir a tu apartamento, aun no hemos cenado. Se nos caería el estomago de hambre.

-Yo tampoco te recordaba tan sociable y simpático.- dijo medio riéndose.

-Es porque nunca me has llegado a conocer.

Ginny le iba a replicar pero un gran ruido capto su atención. Por la puerta del restaurante apareció Harry Potter con dos jovencísimas rubias, una a cada lado. Harry tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios, y "esas dos estúpidas barbies"-como pensó Ginny- al parecer se reían de algo que Harry había dicho. Ginny se quedó pálida y Draco lo notó.

-¿Prefieres que nos vayamos?- le preguntó tocándole la mano para captar su atención.

-No hace falta.

-No quiero causarte problemas.

-Gracias

-¡¡¡Pero mirad quien tenemos aquí!!!!- Ginny rápidamente apartó la mano de al lado de Draco- Por cierto, ¿Richard que tal esta?

-¿Algún problema Potter?

-Contigo ninguno porque aquí sobras.

-Harry, por favor ya esta.

-No te preocupes que no voy a montar ningún numerito.- y acercándose al oído de ella le susurro: Ya se como tratarte la próxima vez que quiera echarte en polvo, te pagaré 500 galeones la hora.

-Vete a la mierda

Ginny se levantó con las mejillas encendidas y salió del restaurante. La noche se había echado sobre Londres y el abrigo lo había dejado en el coche de Draco. El día no había comenzado bien, e iba a terminar mal. Draco la alcanzó corriendo cuando ya había cruzado casi una manzana, pero no se paró, siguió andando. Draco se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a ella sobre los hombros.

-No dejes que ese estúpido estropee la noche. Si me llevas a una cocina te haré la cena.

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-Claro, y para demostrártelo te haré una tortilla que te entusiasmará. ¿Tienes huevos, pimientos y tomate?

-Ni pimientos, ni tomates.

-Entonces te prepararé una tortilla que te entusiasmará a medias.

* * *

Ginny rápidamente había recogido las cosas mal colocadas de su apartamento y mientras Draco rebuscaba en la nevera, Ginny metió toda la ropa del suelo de la habitación en el armario.

Cuando fue a poner la mesa en la cocina, Draco ya estaba batiendo los huevos y sobre la mesa había dejado dos copas de vino.

-¿Tienes jamón o atún?

-No

-¿Cómo comes si no tienes de nada?

-Suelo comer fuera, la cocina no es mi punto fuerte.

Ginny puso la mesa mientras Draco se exhibía dando la vuelta a la tortilla por los aires.

-¿Cómo lo haces? No me sale ni con las tortitas del desayuno.

-Es fácil, ven que te enseño.

Ginny se acercó a la vitrocerámica y cogió la sartén con las dos manos, a la vez Draco la rodeó con los brazos y colocó sus manos sobre las de ella. Draco casi tenía la cabeza reposando sobre su hombro. Ginny volteó la cara quedando a escasos centímetros de la de el.

-Gracias. Esta noche te has portado muy bien conmigo.

-Te lo mereces.

No supieronquien besó a quién, pero sus bocas se unieron abriéndose con el contacto y dejando a sus lenguas jugar. Dejaron la sartén a un lado, olvidándose de ella. Sin dejar de besarla Draco le dio la vuelta y la abrazó sintiéndose sus corazones. Sus bocas se separaron y se miraron durante segundos que parecieron ser años.

-No quiero hacer nada que tu no quieras o de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

-Sigue por favor.

Se volvieron a besar aun mas apasionadamente, mientras las manos de Draco comenzaban a acariciarla con mucha ternura.

* * *

N/A: Hola!!! Ya tenéis un nuevo capi. Sorry si no quedo bien o no os gusta. Gracias a todas esas maravillosas personas que utilizaron un minuto de su tiempo en escribir que les parecía mi fic. Gracias, espero que nos veamos pronto.

· Hubo alguien que me preguntó por qué Draco jugaba y Harry no. Como se comenta en el segundo capítulo, Harry tuvo un accidente en uno de sus partidos como superestrella, y se lesionó el brazo de por vida; y luego esta Draco, que se ha convertido en otra superestrella del deporte mágico, y este gracias a lo que sea ( o a mí) sigue jugando y le van muy bien las cosas.

Si tienen alguna pregunta mas, o me olvide de contestar alguna, díganmelo.

Les agradezco mucho que sigan mi fic. Hasta el próximo capi.


End file.
